Baby Trouble
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Caroline finds out that Hayley is pregnant with Klaus's baby. She is not happy. One shot. Klaroline.


I was so upset when I found out that Hayley was pregnant with Klaus's baby. I have nothing against Hayley, but she is just not my favorite character and Klaus doesn't seem like the father type. I would imagine Rebecka and Elijah as parents, in my opinion, but not Klaus so I'm having mix feelings about the baby. I would have at least preferred it if it were Caroline who got pregnant instead.

Then again seeing her reaction on the Vampire Diaries should be interesting and pretty funny : )

* * *

**Baby Trouble**

"Well, well my brother never fails to surprise me," Rebekah clicked her toung as she stared at her cell phone screen. "I'm going to be an aunt, I don't think a werewolf was an appropriate choice, but beggars can't be choosers."

Caroline looked up confuse from where she was reading a magazine. Rebekah had been waiting for Matt at her house for exactly ten minutes so they would go away on their romantic vacation getaway. "What are you talking about?"

Rebekah smirked as she threw the phone at Caroline, "Read for yourself. It's a text from Elijah."

Caroline looked at the screen confused.

**Elijah: **Little sister, Hayley the werewolf is expecting a child. The child is Klaus's child and one of "nature's loopholes." I don't know yet how exactly Klaus feels about the baby. More soon.

Caroline's heart seemed to stop. She read the text message over and over again hoping that she had read it wrong, but she hadn't. The words hadn't change.

She felt a lump in her throat, as she handed Rebekah her phone. Why was she so upset anyway? It's not like she and Klaus were married or dating, but did he had to get involve with that werewolf whore that once tried to seduce Tyler and did she had to get pregnant?

Some prince charming Klaus was, he said he would wait for her and the second he leaves he gets a girl pregnant. Very nice.

She didn't know why she was so angry in the first place. Tyler was coming home, tomorrow. She should be thinking about him, not Klaus.

"I'll be right back." she said as she took her car keys.

Rebekah looked at her confused. "Where are you going?"

"Um," she looked over her shoulder. "For a drive, it's suddenly very hot in here."

* * *

Caroline didn't know what the hell was going through her head when she stopped in front of Klaus's home in New Orleans.

What was she thinking? Why was she even here? She didn't know the answers to all these question, she just knew that she had to speak to Klaus right now.

She knocked on the door rapidly until Elijah opened the door.

Elijah looked surprise. "Miss Forbes, what a-"

"Is Klaus here?" she demanded.

"Yes," Elijah appeared puzzled. "In the den-"

"Thanks," Caroline didn't even let Elijah finish what he was about to say. She stormed into the den, she could feel her veins popping in anger.

Klaus was staring into the fireplace drinking brandy. He smiled when he saw Caroline. "Love, so good to see you, wont you join me in a toast-"

A sharp slap across his face stopped him from talking. His smile disappeared to be replaced by an angry frown. "You have five seconds to explain your demented attitude before I compelled it out of you."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Caroline snapped.

"Pardon me, love but I'm not the one who is storming into other people's houses unannounced and then slapping them."

"I know Klaus." she said coldly.

Klaus looked confused. "Know? Know about what?"

"Don't pretend," she said her voice becoming wobbly and cracking a bit. "Not with me, I don't like being treated like your fool."

Klaus petted her cheek. "I can assure you that you are no one's fool Caroline. Now tell me what has gotten you so upset?"

"First," she choose her words carefully. "Did you meant what you said to me, during graduation. That you would wait for me?"

Klaus blew a sigh of relief. "Of course I did. Why would you doubt that?"

"Oh, I don't know," she replied sarcastically. "Because the second my back is turned you go and sleep with Hayley and you get her pregnant!"

"Oh, so you know about that. Good, so we're on the same page."

"Would you listen to yourself?" Caroline demanded. "I believed what you said Klaus, that you would wait for me."

Klaus felt his temper rising. "I don't understand you Caroline. First you're upset that I fancy you and then I let your precious Tyler come home and yet you still become upset when you find out that I'm sleeping with another woman and that she is having my child."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?" Klaus boomed. "Would you care to enlighten me?"

"The point is simple, you're just too stupid to understand." Caroline said. She could feel her heart racing as she said the words that she had been wanting to say for so long. "I don't want Tyler, Klaus I want you. I'm in love with you, not Tyler." the tears poured down her cheeks in both frustration and anger. "You know what, I'm just going to go-"

"No, wait Caroline," Klaus grabbed her wrist. "You're in love with me?"

Caroline shook her head slowly. "Though I guess that doesn't matter since you got Hayley and the baby-"

"There is nothing going on between me and Hayley, Caroline," Klaus interrupted her sharply. "She is just the mother of my child, but nothing else." he petted her cheek. "You my sweet, lovely Caroline are the only girl for me."

Caroline couldn't help but smile. "Too bad you had to get a girl pregnant for me to realize my feelings for you."

Klaus wiped away her tears with his thump. "Don't fret love, it was worth the time and effort. I'll have my heir and," he bended down to kiss her. "I'll have my queen right by my side."

**The End**

Sorry if it was OOC, please review!


End file.
